


See You Again

by namtaetion



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - British, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Deception, England (Country), Happy Ending, Kings & Queens, M/M, No Angst, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namtaetion/pseuds/namtaetion
Summary: Tells the tale of two young princes from neighbouring cities, Jeno the Prince of the Western City and Jaemin the Prince of the Eastern. They meet during the Summer Banquet and can't seem to stop seeing each other.





	1. The Summer Banquet

**Author's Note:**

> See You Again by Tyler The Creator is one of my favourite songs of all time. That song kinda inspired this.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think and what I should improve! 
> 
> X

The sun shone brighter here than it did in the Eastern City, the sky was a lot closer too. Jaemin blinked sleepily as he watched the clouds move across the bright blue sky in a lazy manner, it was the time of the Seasonal Banquet. Where the two royal families of the neighbouring cities got to meet and spend the day together.

When Jaemin was younger, he always wanted to attend them. The thought of meeting another prince like him was mesmerising, that there was someone like him living on the other side of the country. But he was too young to partake in the Banquet.

He wasn't anymore though. It was his first Banquet ever and to say he was nervous was an understatement. Sweat trickled down his back and it took Jaemin every ounce of his power to not touch his face or make eye contact with his parents.

The doors to the palace before him opened and out came the Royal Family of the Western City. Their army walked in unison, it was a sea of green and black as they did their formation. Then, the captain shouted out words Jaemin couldn't comprehend and the sea parted.

The King and Queens walked first, two tall beings with matching wide grins. The King was very slim and donned a cloak covered in gold, the Queen was much curvier and wore a beautiful golden dress. Behind them were their two sons, both wore similar outfits to the Kingsguard but instead of greens jackets, they too were golden.

Jaemin breathed through his nose hard as they approached and tried to remember the things his father told him on the way here.

Do not look at the Queen in the eye, in their culture, it is disrespectful to do so.

Jaemin didn't. He kept his trained on her hand as he bowed and planted his lips on her knuckles.

Do not stretch out your hands first to shake the King's hand, we are in his country so we should let him take control.

Jaemin's hands rose instinctively as the King approached, but they dropped as quickly as they came. The King gave him a thin-lipped smile and gripped his hand hard. To show dominance is what his father said.

There were more things his father told him, Jaemin was sure of it, but he couldn't remember. He kept his eyes low and didn't raise his hands first as he greeted the princes of the Eastern City. He guessed that he didn't do anything wrong, when it was all over and they walked into the castle, there were no disapproving looks from either of his parents. They didn't even acknowledge him.

The Eastern Palace was like a whole new world, even it’s smell was different. The walls were painted cream and the floors were a marble white, everything about this place felt exotic. They walked through the foyer and up the golden stairs, maids and servants bowed to them as they passed.

“Your majesty,” they murmured instead of “my beloved.”

It was completely different from his country.

They reached the end of a long hallway where a tall wooden double door stood. The guards at the door straightened up and gave a salute, then opened the door for the two royal families. Jaemin murmured a quiet thanks as he passed the guard. Then he felt his mouth open.

The dining room was as big as a field, the walls were a muted green colour and the mahogany floor was polished to the point that Jaemin could see his own reflection when he looked down. In the middle of the room was an equally as large dining table, a white tablecloth with silverware covered it. The King and the Queen made their way to the table, the King sat at the top of the table and the Queen adjacent to him.

Father sat on his other side, followed by mother. Jaemin shuffled along behind her and sat down.

He couldn't help but feel oddly out of place, it was clear that the Western City loved grand things. Everywhere looked spectacularly expensive. The Eastern City certainly wasn't a poor city, it was just more mellow and less out there than this place.

The servants entered the dining room pushing the trolleys with bountiful amounts of food on it. They placed it all on the unnecessarily large dining table, Jaemin didn't forget to thank them as one placed roasted potatoes before him.

The Queen smiled as she watched. “Your son has very good manners.” She complimented, she looked at him and Jaemin glanced down at his hands.

Father let out a small laugh, “he was born with it. Always had good manners.”

“From what I've seen of the boy today, he would be a perfect gentleman.” The King said with a smile.

The eldest son gave a smile too, “Jeno could learn from him.”

The table gave a chuckle and Jaemin looked the boy opposite him. Jeno swallowed hard and stared back at him, they didn't keep eye contact for more than a second. But it was enough to know that the boy was just as uncomfortable as him.

Then he blinked and looked away.

They began talking about things that Jaemin didn't really understand. He should've really been listening. Since he was an only child, he was going to become King one day. And sooner or later he would probably have to deal with the same things they were discussing. Ideally, this conversation would've been worth listening to. Instead, Jaemin focused on everything but it.

The large panel windows that displayed the blue sky and brightly burning sun. The chandelier that hung over Jaemin's head, white and gold shone from the ceiling. The cutlery that hit the plates with each cut of meat and the sip of every wine. He watched hands grab more food and move as the adults talk.

He watched the blonde boy do the same thing as him, a tired and bored expression rested on his face. Jaemin couldn't help but wonder what his facial expression was like.

Mother gripped his knee hard and Jaemin was pulled back to the world before him. Everyone looked over at him expectantly and then the two rulers of the Eastern City chuckled lightly.

“He has good manners but isn't very attentive.” The King smiled. Jaemin wanted to bow his head down, he could hear the small smugness in the King's voice. Like he found something his son was better at than Jaemin. “Good manners can only get you so far child, to make it in this world you'll need to able to observe and listen, read between the lines. Find people's weaknesses or their strengths and use that to your advantage.”

Jaemin gave a small nod, he didn't have to look at his dad to see the angry and disappointed expression that blossomed onto his face. He knew that the ride back will be two hours of father lecturing him.

“How old are you, is what I asked.” The King said.

“I’m eighteen,” Jaemin replied, his clear and distinct.

“Ah, so young. Same age as Jeno.” The King let out a small sigh and looked up at the ceiling as if he was recollecting a distant memory. “You are in college, yes?”

Jaemin nodded.

“What’re you planning to study in university?”

“Business and Management.”

“What A Levels are you taking?”

“I take four.” Jaemin held up four of his fingers, they shook a little as they rose. He wasn’t expecting to be interrogated. “Business Studies, Economics; Computing and Maths.”

The eldest son’s eyebrows rose, “you’re doing all the same subjects as I did in college. It must be hard, right?”

Jaemin took some time to think about his answer, his father had warned him that they might ask certain questions, ones that seem innocent but also make them seem more inferior. “They aren’t easy subjects to do but I think that I’m getting on well.”

They nodded if it was satisfaction or irritation Jaemin didn’t know. But, he could feel the invisible hand patting him on the back when he glanced at his parents, the disappointed looks were replaced with faint proud ones.

“Prince Jeno, what are you studying?” His father said the attention was diverted to the youngest prince of the Eastern City.

The blonde prince, who had clearly zoned out of the conversation, paused and looked over at father. He glanced at his one father and the dazed look was replaced with a charming smile. “Oh, I study law, politics and also maths.”

Father's hands rubbed together and the corner of his lips turned down. “Interesting subjects.”

Jeno nodded slowly. “They are, indeed.”

“Must be hard, right?” Mother inputted, head cocked to the side and an almost playful grin on her face.

“They aren’t easy subjects but I think I’m getting on well.” Jeno’s grin matched mother’s and his eyes flickered to Jaemin.

The King cleared his throat and the playful atmosphere vanished as quick as it came, Jeno’s grin faltered and he turned his attention on the steak before him. Jaemin watched as the adults fell into conversation about the poverty issue, the eldest prince spoke very passionately, his hands moving as he talked.

Jaemin played with his empty plate and did his best to not slouch in his seat, even if they weren’t talking to him anymore, one slip up could be used against him. He was told to always be on guard and never let it fall, there his weaknesses would be exposed and held to a person’s advantage. He sat straight with his shoulders back and head high, even if his body ached in this position, he’d stay in it as long as possible. He had to show a good example of his city, Jaemin wasn’t just here as the prince but the leader of the new generation.

The discussion has somehow drifted back to him again.

“Jeno, how about you show Prince Jaemin around?” The King suggested and Jeno tried to shake his head inconspicuously but Jaemin saw anyway. The two stared at each other for a while until Jeno cleared his throat.

“Sorry,” Jeno gave Jaemin’s parents a quick smile. “Yes, father.”

“We would have had the King and Queen come too, but they’ve been here enough to know what it looks like.”

“Yes, father,” Jeno said again. Jeno moved back and put his hands on the table to get up, his brother gripped his wrist and glared at him. He muttered something under his breath and let go. Jeno clenched his own hands into a fist. “May I be dismissed?”

“Yes,” The King didn’t look up as he ate.

Then Jeno got up and looked at Jaemin, it wasn’t the same warm look he gave Jaemin's parents. It was more of a well are you coming? He got up immediately and bowed to the rulers of the two cities. When Jaemin turned back, Jeno was already headed to the double doors, he walked as quick as he could to catch up with him. As they went through the door, the guards quickly saluted and the servants nearby bowed, Jeno gave them a small smile and moved through the hallway with Jaemin by his side.

They stood by the foyer when Jeno turned to him, “I can’t show you everywhere. But I can show you the first floor and the garden outside.”

“That’s fine.” Jaemin smiled wide and the other looked away.

They walked the rest of the tour in silence. Jeno showed him the foyer, the statues of all the former Kings and Queens that lined every part of the walls. They walked behind the golden stairs where the family room was, they walked even further where the second kitchen was. Jeno stopped at a white painted door and nodded at it.

“This is my game room,” Jeno said and opened the door.

Jaemin tried to compress the gasp that threatened to come out of his mouth. It wasn’t the size of the room that shocked him, it was the number of games that lined up on two walls. There were a few arcade machines lined up against another and a large 3D television that sat in the middle of the large room.

“Wow,” Jaemin whispered and Jeno smiled with his whole face.

“Awesome, right?”

“Yeah. The most I’m allowed are consoles.” Jaemin said as they left the game room. “My parents think video games and television rot your brains.”

The smile slipped off of Jeno’s face. “Ah, yeah my parents do too. I can only use the room in the holidays.”

“Oh, but you must be pretty good since you have a lot of gaming things.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Jeno shrugged.

The rest of the rooms were for the chefs, where they slept. Jaemin wasn't allowed inside, obviously because that would disregard the workers' privacy. The door at the end was alps a large one, it was a clear door that opened to the garden. Jeno pushed it opened and held it for Jaemin, they entered the place and Jaemin gasped once more.

“This isn't a garden, this is a park.” He deadpanned as he hands traced the roses growing in the bushes.

All they could see for a few miles was greenery, people worked on the garden, cutting and planting.

“Yeah, as you may have noticed, my parents love unnecessarily big things,” Jeno said and they walked through the path along the grass.

“I did, yes.”

They walked for a while and ended up up an even bigger walkway, there were stone benches lined up near each other and tall trees surrounded them. Jeno stepped in front of him and turned around with his arms spread open.

“The promenade.” He said and stuffed his hands inside his pockets then quickly pulled them out.

Jaemin took in the scenery before him, the wide fields of different shades of green. He moved to sit on the stone benches, fingers clasped together as he squinted up at the other prince. Amongst the several thoughts that ran through his head, on kept on prodding through as he observed the prince's profile.

Handsome.

Jaemin pushed the thought aside and looked back at the garden.

“Your palace is very big.” He spoke to which Jeno nodded once. He didn't move to sit next to Jaemin but put one foot in front the other, whatever front he had on was loosening at the seams without him noticing.

“It is.”

Then silence blanketed over them, it wasn't a comfortable one. Jaemin searched for things to talk about whilst Jeno clearly wanted to be anywhere but here. The quiet became too much for Jaemin to handle, his unclasped his hands and pulled gently at the ends of his peach pink hair.

It was boisterously hot and he wanted nothing but to unbutton his jacket, lean back in his bean chair, sipping on an iced caramel latté lost in thought. Or at least be back inside where there was air conditioning.

“It's very hot.” Jaemin murmured, the Eastern City wasn't nearly as hot as the Western. His body wasn't used to this temperature. Jaemin looked at Jeno's thick outfit. “Aren't you hot?”

Jeno looked down at his clothes, hands gripped the button of his own jacket softly. “Not really no, I'm used to the city's hot summer.”

“The Eastern City isn't so hot during summer. It's less humid and drier.”

“So I've heard.” Jeno, who was looking down at his feet, looked up. “What is it like in your City?”

Jaemin could feel his face light up immediately. He sat up with a smile on his face, “it's pretty fun. Everyone's always moving and people are usually very friendly. There's a lot of playgrounds and parks, children are always playing on the streets and there's a ton of festivals.”

Jeno stared at him. “Sounds like a nice place to live. Your face lit up like a Christmas tree.”

“Yeah,” Jaemin pulled his shoulders up to his neck and let out a small sheepish laugh. “I love it there.”

“You look like you do.”

“It's a beautiful place.”

“I've always wanted to go there, or anywhere, but I was too young,” Jeno confessed, his hands slipped into his pockets again. This time they stayed there.

“I always wanted to come here,” Jaemin replied. “My dad constantly told me stories about the places beyond my city, the wars he fought and the areas he visited for business and leisure. He had a lot to say about The Western City.”

Jeno’s eyebrows rose and he plopped down next to Jaemin, the bench wasn’t big enough for the two of them so Jeno’s legs pressed up against him. The other didn’t seem bothered by it though.

“Were they good things?”

“Mostly. A bunch of them were curses directed towards your father.” Jaemin’s mouth clamped shut. He was known for not having a filter or thinking before he spoke - like now, he didn’t think. He peeked at the prince beside him as he waited for an offended look to fall on his face. “Sorry -”

It didn’t. Instead, a wide grin grew and he smiled from ear to ear. “It’s fine. Everyone knows my father isn’t exactly a fair ruler.”

That indeed was true. Many feared the King of the Western City because of his stubborn wickedness, he would do anything to get his way. As the rumours say, he had poisoned his own brother to become the heir to the throne. He was also known to hold someone's words against them. There were several occasions where his father would come back from their meetings or banquets, shirt dishevelled in frustration, hair ran through multiple times.

“That wretched King and his filthy ways.” He said would curse out as he complained that he fell right into his trap once again.

Jasmin didn’t nod or show that he agreed, this was his son, he wasn’t going to reveal his feelings about his father right in front of him.

“He seems like a very caring father.” He said instead.

Jeno snorted, “That was a lie straight through your teeth and you know it.” He leaned over his legs, forearms resting on his thighs. “He knows how to rule and how to keep us moving.”

Jaemin smiled slightly, but he could hear the message that was hidden away in that sentence. Maybe it was because someone asked him to describe his own father, he would say the same thing.

Footsteps moved heavily from the door, the two of them turned to the servant who rushed over to them. Jaemin instinctively sat up straighter, shoulders back, he felt Jeno do the same.

“Your Highnesses.” The servant bowed. His scrawny body bent down ninety degrees. “Your father has ordered for me to escorts you to the foyer.”

With a single nod, Jeno got up and followed the servant. It took Jaemin a few seconds before he stood to trail behind them, they went through the hallway and stopped when they saw their parents in sight. The servant bowed once more and rushed into one of the rooms.

The King gave a smile when he caught sight of the two youngsters and beckoned them to come over. Jaemin took tentative steps and stopped beside his own father.

“You two look like you had fun.” He observed as he looked between the two.

“We did, your palace is very beautiful,” Jaemin spoke when Jeno didn't.

The King smiled and turned to his dad. “I'll see you on the first day of Autumn. Safe travels.”

Dad smiled tightly and they gripped each other's hands hard. Jaemin had a feeling that curses would be the only thing he would hear the ride back to their own palace.

Then they walked out to the front entrance, where the soldiers opened the double doors for them. He turned back quickly and bowed to the Royal Family of the Western City. When he turned back, a black Aston Martin waited for them on the driveway.

He entered last, sat by the window and stared out at the city as the car drove away. None of them spoke until they left the border of the city.

“That bastard.” His dad growled, venom poured from his mouth as he punched the window.

Jaemin blinked lazily out at the motorway and the sky. His dad cursed and cursed as his mum tried to calm him down. Usually Jaemin would also help his dad not destroy the surroundings around him, but instead, he had other things on his mind than his father's violent tendencies. 


	2. The Autumn Banquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if there's inconsistencies within this - especially with the dialogue since I kinda suck hard at it.

“Did you hear what I said?” the King snapped in the car, it pulled Jeno from his daydream and he blinked at the man before him.

He didn't but nodded anyway. The King leaned back into the leather seat and continued talking, Jeno blocked him out once more. He had already heard this discussion yesterday and the day before, they weren't here to mingle they were here to find a weakness and use it their advantage. Or whatever crap.

Jeno never really understood why the King was even saying it to him. Taeyong was going to become next in line for the throne, it was made clear from the day Jeno was born. He had all of his mother's traits, he looked cold and unforgiving but in fact, his heart was too golden and soft to become a ruler. The King made sure to remind him that every day.

Taeyong, on the other hand, looked like he had a pure and innocent heart but it was tainted black. Just like the man before Jeno.

What should be a peaceful unison of two powerful rulers, has been turned to a mission of greed. Jeno never understood his father's thoughts, how his mind worked - quite frankly he doesn't really want to find out. Being clueless was his thing when it came to family matters.

He almost snorted, family, he didn't know what they were but they definitely weren't that. Sure the same blood that coursed through his veins ran through his brother's and parent's, but this wasn't a family.

“They're probably sitting in his office as I speak. He's probably warning that young naive boy about us, telling him how to avoid being manipulated.” The King let out a laugh that leaked with turpitude. “That family. I know them like the back of my hand.”

Then he leaned forward again, beady eyes glistened with something Jeno has seen before, that same glisten was used at the other Banquet when he forced Jeno to show that boy around. “You. This is your chance to find Jaemin's weaker points and use it to your gain, that boy will be King in ten or twenty years. Start now and keep on until then, ruin him slowly like I am doing with his father. Make him be at your beck and call.”

Then the stretch of those thin lips, that crude smirk and the chuckle that fell from his lips. It almost made Jeno shiver at how wicked this man was.

“This could be your chance to prove yourself.” Taeyong piped from the other side of the car.

Jeno held on the handle to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “Yeah.” he croaked out but they had already started another conversation.

He blew a breath and rested his head on the cold glass window, he never wanted to become King so he didn't think he needed to prove himself. Even if he did try, Taeyong would still become King. As he said before, it was destined from when he was pushed out of his mother's womb.

They neared the palace and Jeno looked up at the modern building in wonder. Instead of the warm brown that his home was, the walls were white - so white that it hurt to look at it longer than a second. A majority of the palace was filled with glass windows with soldiers dressed in black standing in front of it. The driveway was painted white and on each side were four fountains, mounted over a long river, with statues spewing out water.

Wow.

“We're here.” The King gruffed out and looked at the exterior in distaste. Then he looked at Jeno. “Remember what I said, don't mess this up.”

Mum placed her thin hands over Jeno's and squeezed them tightly, he looked over at his mum at her kind eyes and reassuring smile. She was a woman of few words but always knew how to make things better, how to comfort Jeno.

He gave her a small smile and they got out of the car. Soldiers started to gather in a formation and then marched around their vehicle, Jeno could see the doors open and the Royal Family step out. The Captain shouted out and they parted, the Royal Family walked down the created path and each soldier bowed in their black uniforms.

The King of the Eastern City greeted them first, a sleek black suit hidden under his red wool cloak.

“Nice to see you again.” Jeno's father greeted with a smile, wide and calculating. If you didn't know him properly, you'd think he was a naturally happy person with pure thoughts.

The King just gave him a visibly forced smile and went on to shake Taeyong's hand with a hard and strong grip. When it came to Jeno, the grip was still firm but looser, like he hadn't deemed Jeno a threat. Probably thought little of him.

Everyone always did anyway.

Then the Queen stepped up, she too wore a suit and a red cloak, Jeno had read somewhere that this city didn't really conform to gender roles, but he still blinked in surprise when he saw the royal cloak. Only his dad wore it in his city.

She gripped his hands firmly too, it wasn't loose nor hard, just to show that she meant business.

Jaemin came next black suit too but with a white dress shirt. And silver frames on his face. He didn't grip Jeno's hand, it was just a friendly handshake with a matching smile. Jeno blinked, the other's hair was pushed back out of his face and he stared intensely at Jeno, something he did a lot back when they first met. He stayed there for a few seconds before clearing his throat and walked over to his parents.

“Welcome,” The King said, “to the Western City.”

Then he turned and the followed them inside the modern palace. The tall white doors opened and they entered the wide foyer. Unlike his own, this place had dark grey linoleum flooring and plain white walls. There were no statues but paintings lined the walls of the past Kings and Queens, the staircase wasn't golden but silver.

They walked up the stairs and into another white hallway, Jeno had to shut his eyes for a few seconds from the brightness. He bumped into Jaemin's back and quickly opened his eyes, Jaemin turned to him and Jeno let out an apology. He glanced at his King to see him and conversing with the other King, then he let out a short breath of relief.

Jaemin smiled at him then continued walking with Jeno a bit behind. When they finally entered the room, Jeno was kind of surprised when he saw that the walls weren't white but a dark grey is blue. There was a long white table in the middle of the room, but it wasn't as long as his own.

It was small enough for the family of three but also big enough for any guest. The perfect size.

Behind it was a half wall, it was the kitchen. Jeno could see people going up and down, he assumed they were the cooks.

The King of the Eastern City and his Queen moved to sit, they sat beside one another. There was no chair at the top or the bottom of the table, probably to show equality or whatever.

Jeno followed his own family that sat opposite the hosts, they sat quietly as they waited for the food to be presented.

“Did you have a safe journey, no interruptions?” The Queen asked, eyes directed towards his mother.

She opened her mouth but was cut off by the man beside her, he leaned forward with a grin. “Oh, there were no troubles. It was a smooth ride.”

The Queen didn't spare him a glance but there was a ghost of a smile on her lips, a forced one.

The doors aside the half walls opened and a tall man dressed in all white pushed a stainless steel food trolley filled with all sorts of food. He pushed it towards the table with a wide smile on his lips as he greeted the two Royal Families.

The chef wordlessly placed the food on the table and pulled the lid off, the smell of seasoned meat filled Jeno's nostrils and his stomach rumbled loudly. He hiccuped in surprise and pressed a hand on his belly, Taeyong snorted beside him.

As they ate, Jeno zoned out. He stared at the tablecloth blankly as he chewed on the meat, it had a very different taste to the food in his city. The Western City loved spices and herbs but it seemed that the Eastern had a thing for salt.

Jeno looked from his food to grab some more, his hands extended over the bowl of roasted yams. A fork hit his own gently and he glanced up, Jaemin blinked back at him.

He was doing it again. That staring. Jeno could feel his King's eyes on him, so he squinted and did his best menacing face, then he pushed the fork away from his own. He stabbed into the roasted yam and placed them inside the stew. When he looked up, his King gave him a quick quirk of the lips. Could've been an act of affection or maybe it was a proud smile, at the small act of power he'd shown.

Whatever it was, it still made something stir inside Jeno. It made him sick that he felt the praise run through him, it made Jeno sick that even if he hated his father, he craved his validation still.

Surprisingly, there wasn't any question directed to him as they ate. The hosts hadn't really acknowledged him except for a few glances and a fake smile here and there. They obviously had an agenda today, one that didn't involve him.

Then the King of the Eastern City cleared his throat, he turned to his son with a glint in his eyes. The same one Jeno's father had in the car.

“Jaemin.” The pink haired jolted slightly and turned to his dad. “Why don't you show Jeno around? It's only fair since he showed you around before.”

The boy didn't hesitate like Jeno had or even look annoyed at the request like Jeno did. He smiled charmingly and immediately stood up from his seat.

“Yes, father.” He spoke but it wasn't filled with disdain - almost happiness, maybe?

After a look at his mum, Jeno got up too. He bowed to the hosts and followed Jaemin out the door. They passed the guards, who bowed at them and walked straight down the hall. Jeno looked out the large window, at the garden and the fountain. Further down there was the long driveway that was over a river.

Jaemin halted abruptly and turned on his heels, they then faced each other. Jaemin's eyes tilted up slightly to meet Jeno's with a soft grin forming on his lips.

“Have you been well?” He asked as he started to walk backwards.

“Yes.”

“That's good. I've been well too.”

Jeno didn't ask.

He gave a short nod and looked at his surroundings. He stared at the guards lined up by the windows, at their bulletproof vests and gun holsters. They stopped in front of tall white doors.

“Where does that lead to?”

“My room,” Jaemin replied then twisted the door open.

Jeno furrowed his eyebrows and didn't follow Jaemin inside, he had been forbidden to show Jaemin around any place that held personal meaning, at the last Banquet. Like the family room or his chambers, Jeno had already pushed it when he showed his game room. Wouldn't Jaemin's father say the same?

“I figured you didn't really care to see the palace. I thought you'd rather play video games or something.” Jaemin looked up at him, his hands still gripped the door handle as if he was getting ready to close it. “But if you do want a tour, I can do that.”

To be completely honest, Jaemin was right. Jeno didn't really want a tour of the palace, but he didn't want to go back to where the adults were. It wouldn't hurt to just hang out in Jaemin's room. He nodded and Jaemin smiled, he opened the door wider and headed inside.

The room was dark but Jaemin moved through it without a worry, as if he had the place memorised - except he probably did since it was his room. Jeno took tentative steps behind the other Prince, in case he tripped over something or bumped into furniture.

With a swift clap of a hand, the lights flickered on and Jeno could finally see. The room was big, but that was expected, it was a rectangular bedroom that was full of creams and whites. A ricotta coloured cabriole sofa was the first thing his eyes saw, it sat in the front of the room on top of a fluffy white carpet. Behind it was a king-sized bed filled to the brim with stuffed animals and pillows.

Jaemin slid his shoes off and placed them on the small rack by the door, Jeno followed suit then stood awkwardly in the room. The pink haired moved to the flat screen mounted on the walls and used his toe to turn on the PlayStation that sat on the coffee underneath the television.

He looked up at Jeno and waved him over. “Come. What game do you wanna play?”

“Um.” Jeno followed the other to the wooden bookshelf filled with manga and games.

“Do you like shooting? RPG? Simulation?” Jaemin asked as he pulled random video games out from his shelf.

“I don't mind, anything.”

Another long stretched smile and he turned back to his shelf. His fingers skimmed the spines of each game until he reached the lower shelves, he tapped on one and pulled it out.

“Do you like wrestling - WWE?” Jaemin asked as he showed the cover to Jeno, it had a guy with brown hair parted to the side posing.

Jeno shook his head. “I don't really watch it.”

“Oh.” Jaemin lowered the game. “Do you want to play it anyway?”

“Sure, whatever.”

The pink haired opened the case and slid the game inside the console he gestured Jeno to on the sofa as he set the game up. Jeno sat tentatively and grabbed the arm when he sunk deep into the couch, he cleared his throat a little and sat up. Jaemin jumped up from the floor and plopped down next to him.

Jaemin handed him a controller, Jeno watched him talk and nod to the screen with a smile. The other was pressed so close next to him that it was very distracting and he could barely hear what was being said. Jeno nodded with a forced smile and pushed himself to the edge of the chair as discreetly as he could.

Jaemin pressed the square on Jeno's controller and the screen faded as the commentators talked. Wrestlers that Jeno had never seen or heard of walked down the ramp and into the ring, shouting at the crowd and the camera as music blared from the speakers. A bell rang and it began.

Jeno had no idea what he was doing, he moved up and down the ring, avoiding Jaemin's character and pressed random buttons. Somehow he ended up outside and being counted out.

Jaemin glanced him with a huff of a laugh. “I thought you knew how to play?”

“I don't,” Jeno mumbled.

“When I asked you, you nodded.”

“Oh, um, I lied.”

“Obviously,” Jaemin said with a playful roll of the eyes. He scooted closer and showed Jeno the controls. “L2 is to run, Square is to strike…”

He explained each control one by one, although Jeno still had a hard time grasping which button did what. Eventually, he finally got it down and they began to play.

They gamed and played for what felt like forever, none of them spoke as their player fought each other and beside one another. Surprisingly, Jeno was getting used to the young prince's presence, his smell chuckles and wide smiles. Somehow, Jeno found himself smiling back - a genuine one. It wasn't feigned like the ones that were usually on his face.

It reminded Jeno when they had first met when he had gotten too relaxed and had broken the resolve his father ordered him to uphold. Except right now was totally different, he couldn't find the words to explain why it was, but Jeno felt more like himself.

After they had won another tag team match, Jaemin paused the screen and turned to him.

“We've been at it for a long time. We should go back before they start worrying.”

It took Jeno less than a second to realise that he didn't want to leave, he didn't want to walk out of this room and go back to forcing smiles and pretending. In here, even just for a few minutes, he felt like he didn't have to worry about pleasing his father or not letting the King down. Which was weird, Jaemin was the least person Jeno should feel comfortable with. If anything all this could've been a plan to find out something about Jeno.

When he glanced at Jaemin, taking in the pink hair and the glasses that had somehow disappeared from his face, showed off his wide eyes. He just had a feeling that Jaemin could be trusted.

“Honestly speaking, I don't want to go yet,” Jeno said.

Jaemin smiled, “That's good because neither do I. Although we really should.”

“Yes, we should.”

Then the two stood up. The game was still paused, however, Jaemin didn't make a move to turn it off, instead, he took the two controllers and placed them on the coffee table. He turned back to Jeno with a blinding smile.

“Are you ready?”

_No, not yet._ Jeno nodded once and followed Jaemin out the door. It was almost at an instant, the doors open and something changed in the both of them. Jeno stood taller and Jaemin's were less casual and almost followed an order. They were minor changes in their body languages, but it felt drastic for Jeno. It was like he had a bucket of ice water poured all over him.

They walked in silence, something Jeno was used to by now until they reached the doors that lead to the dining room. Jaemin turned to him abruptly and grabbed Jeno's arm to keep him from bumping into the other.

“Do you want to exchange numbers?” He had asked, the hand scrambled away and he looked bashful as he stared down at the ground.

Jeno furrowed his eyes as he stared at the boy. It probably wasn't a good idea, fraternising with the enemy - or whatever the King calls it, it could even worsen if the King found out.

But Jeno said yes anyway.

Another blinding smile was sent his way and they exchanged phone numbers outside that door, Jeno rose an eyebrow at the heart beside Jaemin's name who winked in response. Jeno snorted and tucked his phone away.

When the guards opened the doors, that feeling came again but stronger. The smile on his face subdued and his posture fixed itself automatically, they entered the room with the two Royal Families who stood far from the dining table and near the door. It was time to go.

Jeno made eye contact with his dad but looked away before he could figure out what his dad was trying to say. He bowed to the King and Queen.

“Did you have fun?” the King of the Eastern City asked as he wrapped an arm around his son.

“Yes, I did,” Jeno replied and found that he had actually meant it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback and criticisms are always welcome so long as they are constructive <3


End file.
